Everything Rains
by Eternal Eyes
Summary: Mortality was not something he looked forward to. In fact he despised it. It brought out an emotional surge from within, something he was not ready to face. Especially when they circled around a certain girl.
1. Chapter 1

Well I fully intended to rewrite _Everything_ but this came out instead. I will cite the inspiration for this to Rain by Patti Griffin [hence the title]. Beautiful song, I heard it once on the TV show Bones and YouTubed it.

There will be a second part but I have no idea when it'll be done. I have an idea but I gotta think some more on how I want it to go. As for my other story [for those of you who've read _Hate Me, It's Easier_], I'm still letting the next chapter simmer a bit to make sure it's right before posting it.

* * *

"Are you sure Anzu?" Yugi asked over the phone.

Anzu smiled softly.

"Yes I just need some time to myself is all. To sort some things out." She replied.

"Ok well...call me when you get home."

"I will." She promised

_I know how you worry._

They exchanged goodbyes and hung up. Her shoulders slumped as she dropped her phone in her jacket pocket then folded her arms across her chest. Her thoughts wandered as she walked towards the bridge. The past few years had certainly been eventful; from Pegasus and Duelist Kingdom to Malik and Battle City and finally Bakura, the spirit who dwell within the Millennium Ring that Ryou wore. Or at least he used to. Anzu frowned as her thoughts stopped there. Moving to the railing of the bridge, she hoisted herself up. She kept a hand on the railing to steady herself as she opened her umbrella to curb the light rain that started to fall. She found herself thinking about a lot lately, more so since Shadi decided to separate Ryou and the Spirit, giving the Spirit his own body and making him mortal. That decision certainly came as a shock to everyone, especially the beings in question.

A change had occurred in the former spirit. He became more secluded and reserved. According to Ryou, Bakura kept to himself mostly and stayed in his room; only coming out when Ryou forced him to for food, a shower or fresh air. Anzu started seeing Bakura at the park more often during her evening strolls, especially on nights when her friends had a get-together and she didn't go. They never spoke but more than once she would catch him watching her. It frightened her at first, now it intrigued her. Why did he watch her?

Bakura cursed as the rain began to fall. What did Ryou tell him on his way out the door? Oh right, 'don't forget an umbrella'. Now he wished he hadn't brushed him off. It had become a habit to ignore his lighter side but he never felt guilty about it before. Becoming a mortal forced a conscience on Bakura and Shadi forced him to relive what he'd done in the past three thousand years. Though no longer immortal he still possessed a strength within but it slowly dwindled. He had no idea what to do with himself now that he was mortal. He refused to be included in Ryou's group of friends who would most likely kill him as soon as look at him. Not that he blamed them. He did make their lives a living hell. He realized his grudge against the Pharaoh for something he had no part in was ridiculous. However, that didn't make his dislike for the man shrink in any way. Oh no, he still hated the Pharaoh; he just resigned himself the task of killing him and obtaining his puzzle. He didn't expect forgiveness nor acceptance of any kind. The few times Ryou managed to drag him along to any outings, he often sat to the side; out of sight, out of mind. Once or twice the mutt tried to start a fight only because he knew Bakura wouldn't retaliate or he would face Shadi. Each time, the girl, who followed after the Pharaoh, would put a stop to it. After the third time he stopped going, citing that he had no need to get help from a woman. Anzu said nothing, deciding to hold her tongue for once. She merely nodded and turned away.

To be completely honest with himself, something he didn't normally do when it came to feelings, he didn't like how he felt when near her. He wasn't sure exactly when it started, or why, nor did he understand how to deal with it. After spending a few nights alone in the house while Ryou was out, depression threatened to take hold of him and he forced himself outside. Eventually he found the park. Here in the dark, he felt he could explore these new found emotions that surged through him. Until he saw her. The harbinger of his torment. On the nights Ryou got together with his friends, she often came to the park then she walked over to the bridge nearby. She would sit on the railing for a few hours, lost in thought, before leaving. On occasion, she caught him watching her. He saw the fear in her eyes when she first spotted him. Gradually the fear began to fade and he had been glad for it. He knew not why. Though they never spoke, an understanding seemed to pass between them. He spotted a bench across the street from the bridge and walked to it. Looking up at the bridge he saw a familiar form.

Anzu spotted him from the corner of her eye as he walked to a bench. Immediately she noticed his lack of an umbrella and frowned. Surely Ryou would've told him to take one.

_He would've brushed him off most likely._

Forgetting her previous train of thought, she jumped off the railing and walked over to him. She didn't know what compelled her to move but she ignored the voice in her head telling her stop and followed her heart.

Bakura had stretched out on the bench and closed his eyes so he didn't see the girl approach him until he no longer felt raindrops on his face. Peeking open one eye, he saw something obstructing his view of the sky. Upon opening the other eye, he discovered the object to be an umbrella sitting in the hands of Anzu Masaki. He rose a curious brow.

"You'll catch your death out here." She spoke softly.

He snorted and closed his eyes again. "I can hardly wait."

Anzu rolled her eyes. The man was impossible. An edge of the bench remained open by his head and she seated herself there. They sat in silence for several moments.

"Why are you here?" He asked in mild annoyance.

"Just needed some time to myself. Haven't really had any since Duelist Kingdom." She replied.

Silence fell again.

"What is the real reason you stopped accompanying Ryou?"

His brow wrinkled slightly at her question. How could he answer that if he didn't really know the answer himself.

"What makes you think that wasn't?" He asked.

"You can't be a convincing liar if you don't believe in the lie." She told him as she looked down at him.

"What would a goody two shoes like you know about lying?" He asked.

"Enough to make it believable. Students aren't allowed to have jobs unless in a secondary school. In my second year, I lied on an application so I could work and save up the money I needed to go to New York. My parents died just before the school found out about my job. I told them I needed the money to help my parents who were sick. They actually died in a car accident somewhere overseas. It saved me from expulsion and I could finish school just like I promised my parents I would. Eventually I had to quit."

She ended softly, not knowing why she shared this with him. Something made her comfortable around him. Odd thing in itself really considering what he used to be. He sat up suddenly, his body inches from her own.

"You seem different Bakura," She began. "Unsure."

"You try having someone turn you from immortality to mortality, let's see how well you deal with it." He bit out.

Anzu smiled slightly, almost in sadness.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound so...."

Her brows knitted together as her brain failed to supply a word. Bakura started chuckling. She whipped her head around to face him, her face now reflecting confusion and a slight bit of anger.

"What the hell is so funny?" She asked.

"You." He replied. "You apologize without even knowing why."

"Glad to see I amuse you so." She said, her tone dry with sarcasm.

He shrugged. The rain started to fall harder. He froze when she slid closer to him, their legs barely touching, and she brought the umbrella over his head.

_What the hell is she doing?_

"It won't do for you to catch a cold. Ryou worries enough about you." She spoke quietly as if reading his mind.

"There's nothing to worry about." He scoffed.

"You may think but he doesn't. Despite everything you've put him through, he still cares about you. You are the only family he has." She told him.

Bakura shifted uncomfortably. Ryou had, indeed, endured the worst of all of them yet he stuck around. Bakura didn't understand it and he probably never would. Ryou could be an oddball at times, much like the girl beside him.

No, not girl. Not anymore at least. She had blossomed into a grown woman now. And much to his chagrin, a very beautiful one. Times like these made him glad for separate bodies. No need for Ryou to know about this. He'd never hear the end of it.

"What was it like?" She asked suddenly.

He looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"When you were forced to relive all those years in mere moments?" She elaborated.

He stayed silent for a long moment. So long, in fact, she thought that maybe she deeply offended him. Her mouth opened to apologize.

"Painful. Unlike anything I've ever known. Three thousand years worth in mere minutes would break a normal persons mind. The brain can only handle so much." He responded in a low voice.

"I don't belong here." He added as an afterthought.

Anzu frowned. "What are you talking about? Of course you do, Ryou needs you."

"Ryou deserves better than me. Y-" He stopped himself.

He couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

"If you're worried about my friends, you shouldn't be. They forgave Malik, they should be able to do the same for you." She told him.

He said nothing. After a few moments, Anzu put the umbrella in his hand and stood up.

"For what it's worth Bakura," She began. "I forgive you."

Drawing up the hood of her jacket, she walked away, leaving him alone on the bench.

* * *

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Now I don't wanna beg you baby  
For something maybe you could never give  
_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

The rain hadn't stopped. The perfect accompaniment to his gloomy mood. He sat at the window in his room, looking out at the neighborhood. He could hear Ryou in the kitchen, no doubt cooking up a meal for that night. He heard him speaking on the phone to someone just before he left for the grocery store but he couldn't make out the voice on the other end. It seemed someone would be over for dinner. Bakura couldn't imagine who in their right mind would ever want to come to this house. Not while he was there. Well...one person did come to mind.

The girl from last night.

Perhaps she wasn't in her right mind. She couldn't have been when she approached him. Nor when she said she forgave him.

Bakura snorted.

How foolish could she be? If the Pharaoh even knew about that, he surely would be angry. Not that Bakura cared of course.

_Foolish girl._

Returning his gaze to the window, he spotted a pink umbrella approach the house. He frowned in disgust at the color. Much too bright in his opinion.

Ding! Ding!

The doorbell echoed through the house. Moving to the door of his room he listened. Muffled sounds of Ryou greeting the visitor could be heard. The newcomer was obviously female. A few moments passed before he heard footsteps running up the stairs. He jerked back from the door, returning to his previous spot on at the window. A knock came from the other side which he ignored as always. Ryou opened the door and stepped half in the room.

"Bakura?"

Bakura internally grimaced. How he _hated_ hearing that timid tone from his light. He turned his head slightly, letting Ryou know he was listening.

"Would you mind coming down to the kitchen? I'm preparing steaks and I know you like to make yours yourself." Ryou asked.

"I will." He responded.

Nodding once, Ryou turned and left to return to the kitchen. When he returned, Anzu stood at the stove.

"Bakura will be down in a moment to make his."

Anzu nodded, smiling slightly.

"Anzu, I must ask you something, why the sudden want to come over? Nobody else has." He asked her as he took over at the stove.

"Oh, well..."

Anzu hadn't actually thought about that. She'd been letting her heart do most of the decision making lately. It wasn't making any sense yet.

"No major reason. Just wanting to spend time with a friend is all. It gets a little hectic around the other guys. I guess I just wanted something more peaceful in a way." She replied.

_What the hell was that?!_

"I can understand that. It does get crazy sometimes. Especially with Joey and Tristan." He agreed.

She smiled again. Bakura's eye involuntarily twitched. He had been standing in the hall, just around the corner, listening. He didn't know what it was but something compelled him to walk into the kitchen now, startling the two.

"Oh! Hello Bakura." Anzu greeted.

He ignored her as he walked to the stove and silently went about preparing his meat. Anzu gave Ryou a questioning look to which he simply shrugged his shoulders and moved to the cabinet to set the table. Anzu took the dishes and silverware from him and moved to the dining room. Ryou approached the stove and stirred the vegetables once before turning the burner off.

"What is wrong?" He asked in a low whisper.

"Nothing." Bakura responded.

"You said you'd be nice so please, at least try to be." Ryou said before dumping the vegetables in a bowl and walking into the dining room.

Bakura frowned deeply. He hadn't meant to be that way. Well, maybe that was a lie. He wasn't expecting her to greet him so he faulted at coming up with a response. He felt his face heat up slightly and his eyes widened.

_Why the hell am I blushing?_

"I'm sorry about Bakura Anzu."

"It's all right Ryou. I didn't expect him to say anything back to be honest." She smiled.

Ryou had a suspicion as to what might be going on; a feeling he hadn't been able to shake ever since that day at Yugi's house but he couldn't be sure just yet. Several minutes passed and soon they all three sat at the round table.

"So how has everything been going for you Anzu?" Ryou asked.

"Oh great!" She beamed. "I've started tutoring Mokuba along with my university studies. Seems he can't quite get the hang of Algebra."

"I never cared too much for that subject either." Ryou said.

Anzu swept her eyes across the table to quickly glance at Bakura. He didn't seem to be paying any attention other than to his plate. She wanted to say something to him but every time she started to, shyness would shut her down. It surprised her to say the least. She never had a problem talking to another guy before. So what was it? Realization suddenly dawned on her and she nearly choked, catching the attention of the two boys.

"Are you all right Anzu?" Ryou asked.

She nodded as she picked up her glass of water and took several sips to get her gagging under control.

"Went down the wrong pipe is all." She smiled.

The look Bakura gave her suggested that he didn't believe her.

_I don't believe this. How could I like him? My friends would kill me._

Anzu forced herself to concentrate on her conversation with Ryou and worry about that new dilemma later. When dinner ended, she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

If he was uncertain before, he certainly wasn't now. Something was going on between the two but they didn't seem to be aware of it. Ryou smiled to himself. Time to do a little manipulation.

"Hey Ryou?" Anzu called.

"Yes Anzu?"

She walked into the kitchen, her purse strapped across her shoulder and her umbrella in her hand. She had her jacket on.

"It's getting late and I should probably head home before the rain picks up again."

"Of course!" He exclaimed as he walked over to her. "Thanks for coming over."

"You're welcome. We should do this again, it was fun."

"Sure thing." He agreed as he walked her to the door. "Bakura!"

Bakura appeared in the hall heading towards the living room but Ryou intercepted him and dragged him over to the front door.

"Would you mind walking her home?" He asked.

"Oh Ryou, that's not necessary." Anzu said.

"Nonsense." He disagreed. "What if something happened to you? Bakura's more than capable to protect you."

Grabbing a jacket and an umbrella, Ryou shoved them into Bakura's hands and pushed the two out of the door. Bakura growled softly as he glared at the door, more so when he heard it lock. Anzu gulped nervously.

"Umm you don't have to walk me home." She said quietly.

"I may as well while I'm out here." He replied as he pulled the jacket on and walked away. "Let's go."

Anzu froze in disbelief but broke from it when she saw him stop and turn to her with an expression that said 'move it'. She hurried to catch up to him. He allowed her to lead the way when they got to the end of the block, keeping at a pace of a few feet behind her. They cut through the park. She spotted a small group of men under a lamppost who looked like they were going to approach her but their face melted into an expression of fear as she passed. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face as she knew why they stopped. Bakura could be an intimidating person. She jumped in surprise when he suddenly appeared just behind her, their umbrellas bumping together.

Anzu sighed. Oddly she felt safer walking at this time with him there. They arrived at her house.

"Thank you for walking me home, Bakura." She said as she turned to him.

"Hn. I wouldn't have heard the end of it from Ryou." He told her.

Anzu smiled. "It's ok Bakura. I know what you are trying to say."

His eyes flicked to hers in question. She took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together, palm-to-palm, and raised their joined hands.

"This is what you want." She said quietly.

His eyes moved to look at their hands, his fingers tightened.

Frowning suddenly he asked, "what would you know about what I want?"

He pulled to get his hand back but she held fast, her grip surprisingly strong.

"I'm more intuitive than you give me credit for. I've known for awhile now." She told him.

Her umbrella dropped to the ground as she wrapped her arms around his waist. This action caused him to drop his in shock. What possessed her to hug him?

"These feelings are not ones to fear Bakura. They can make you stronger." She told him as she pulled back.

His expression was unreadable. She thought to go into her house but something rooted her to the spot. She waited for a snide comment or just something other than his silent stare. In a sudden move, he pushed her against her door; his mouth falling onto hers as he held her head between his hands. Her gasp drowned in his kiss as her hands fisted in his jacket. He pulled back slightly, his hands coming up to rest on the door, one on each side of her head. He gazed down at her as her eyes rose to meet his, her hands still twisted in his jacket. He kissed her again, this time getting a response out of her. He smirked against her mouth. It seemed he wasn't the only one.

"Would your friends think if they saw you right now?" He whispered against her mouth.

"Whatever the hell they want." She replied as she leaned into him.

He chuckled as he leaned forward to meet her mouth.

"You should probably get going while the rain is still light." She said as she reluctantly pulled back.

He gave her a displeased look to which she giggled at.

"We'll see each other again." She told him. "On Friday."

He seemed to agree as he gave no further objections.

"Good night Bakura."

He watched her go inside her house and turned to leave when the door shut. Picking up his umbrella, the one she gave him the night before, he stepped onto the sidewalk and headed back home.

Three days passed since that night and ever since then it stopped raining. Anzu smiled to herself as she stepped out of her house and into the sun. She would going to see her friends today. Ryou had called her the night before and insisted that she go. Not knowing what he was up to, she agreed nonetheless. Today's gathering would be at Ryou's house surprisingly enough.

It seemed a lot of changes would be taking place.

Anzu hummed to herself as she trekked the small distance from her house to Ryou's. She felt her cheeks burn at the thought of Bakura and a smile appeared on her lips before she could stop herself. A giddy feeling rose in her chest.

_Boy I've got it bad. _She thought as she arrived at Ryou's house.

As she approached the door, she could have sworn she saw the curtains on the window above the door flutter. Not letting the thought dwell in her head, she rose a hand to ring the doorbell. But before she touched the button, the door opened and Bakura stood on the other side. Anzu smiled as she realized the window must have been where his room is. Stepping aside, he let her walk in. He tugged at her jacket, a sign that he wanted to take it. Smiling slightly, she unzipped it and started to shrug it off her shoulders but stopped when he started to pull it off. Though it seemed odd for him to be acting this way Anzu didn't say anything, knowing he would take offense to it. She started to walk towards the living room where she knew everyone would be but Bakura pulled her back, wrapping his arms around her waist as he held her tight against his chest. She giggled.

"You are going to have to share me." She told him.

"I'm aware of this." He murmured as his lips trailed across her bare shoulder.

She turned around in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck.

"I would also like to tell them of this before one of them wanders this direction and sees us. I like the idea of getting my say in before the explosion begins." She told him.

He chuckled as he leaned in and kissed her. She broke it off after a moment and slipped from his grasp, walking towards the living room with his hand in hers. Once they entered the living room, she let go and went to greet her friends. He stood at the archway to the hall and watched her.

"Where you been at, Anzu?" Joey asked.

"Just spending time with myself, trying to sort some things out on my own." She replied.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked.

Fighting the urge to look behind her where she knew Bakura stood, she smiled.

"Never better." She replied.

"Stop skulking in the corner Bakura, go sit down." Ryou said.

Bakura gave Ryou a look that would've normally made the other boy cringe but Ryou didn't back down. Rolling his eyes, Bakura moved further into the room, opting to sit on the couch beside Anzu who rested on the floor. She looked up at Bakura with a smile on her face then turned her attention back to her friends.

"Does he have to be in here?" Joey asked.

"Joey don't start." Anzu said.

"Start what?"

"Just don't. I'm tired of hearing you badmouth him, give it up. You forgave Malik, you can do the same for him." She said.

Joey narrowed his eyes but Yugi spoke up before he had the chance to say anything.

"We were able to get rid of Marik though, he won't be able to come back."

"And how many times have we tried to get rid of Bakura only to have him come back? He's obviously meant to be here." She snapped.

Yugi nodded. "I know."

Anzu's face nearly fell at that.

_Did this mean Yugi forgives him?_

Yugi smiled at the surprised look on both Anzu and Bakura's face.

"I talked to Ryou earlier today before coming over." He said.

"Oh." She whispered. "So you know?"

He nodded.

"Know what?" Joey asked.

Yugi opened his mouth to respond but Ryou beat it to him.

"Anzu and Bakura have decided to be more than friends."

Silence fell over the room. Anzu's face warmed. Not exactly the way she imagined this would go.

_I guess Ryou is all for it._ She thought in amusement.

"Is this true, Anzu?" Joey asked.

Anzu nodded. He opened his mouth again but was stopped.

"I suggest you choose your words wisely." Bakura told him with a threatening glance.

Joey swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his mouth. Anzu smiled slightly. Yugi changed the subject quickly and asked Anzu about her classes.

"I'm doing fine." She replied. "How are you doing?"

"Not too bad."

No one else tried to mess with Bakura nor did they comment further on Anzu's choice in a relationship. It would take some time but they would get used it.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_I'm not looking for the rest of your life  
I just want another chance to live_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_

* * *

_

_Finite  
_


End file.
